Meeting Emily
by Midland001
Summary: this is about me where emily o is my cousin not really and i get ot go see her for a month
1. When i found out

when i found out my cousin was Emily Osment i went hysterical! I was literally jumping off the walls! When she found out she was like, " Do you mean the girl that tried sneaking into my hotel room?" Her mom was like , Yea thats her all right. When hey mom called and said i can stay a month with them because my parents and sister were going to Mexico to help out and i didn't really want to go so i got to go to Cali. Thats all i was thinking about!

---------------------------------

" hey Mal guess what!" i yelled to her from across the hall.

"SHHHHH,"everyone yelled.

"Oh, put a sock in it!"i peeped up.

"Yeah?" Mal asked

"you'll never guess what i found out!"

"What?!"

"Thy Emily Osment is MY COUSIN!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?! THEY EMILY OSMENT IS YOUR-"

"SHHHHHHH!" i yelped

"i cant believe this-- get me an autograph!"

"the best part is i get to spend a month with her cuz' my mom, dad, and Katie are goin' to Mexico."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM!" i yelled " I NEED MY NEW SHIRT AND PURSE!"

"K I'll go get it."

i called my friend Molly.

"Hey Molliz, guess what?"

"what?"

"I get to go to my cousins house for a MONTH!"

"Cool. Who?"

"Guess."

"Um... Jenna?"

"Nope." i said patiently.

"Then who?"

"Emily's."

"Emily who?"

"Osment."

'WHAT!?"

"Yea."

"i cant believe this!"

"how do you think i feel?"


	2. Chapter 2

At my house getting ready to leave

me: Mom! When are we gonna leave!

mom:Soon! We need to get your stuff together.

Me: Fine, but can we please hurry i want to meet Emily as soon as i can!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the airport in L.A. I'm still on the plane

Emily: Mom why do we have to have her come? I dont even know her!

Emily's mom: Her mom needed someone to take her and we were the only ones who could!

Emily: Whatever, she better not interfere with anything, or there's going to be trouble!

Emily's Mom: Honey, just give her a chance, i'm sure shes a nice girl.

Emily: Is that her?

Emily's mom: I think so. Let's go over and see. Come on Emily.

Emily: Whatever, but i'm only doing this because you're making me!

They walked over to me

Emily's mom: Are you Allison?

Me: Yeah, you must be Emily's mom. It's nice to meet you. Where's Emily?

Emily's mom: Well, she's right...never mind! It seems like she has a fan club over there!

Me: Woah! I better get in there! Just kidding i'll have plenty of time to get an autograph.

My aunt: Ha ha very funny. Hey lets go get her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily: Okay people I have to go meet my cousin!

Fans: NOO!!! Emily please stay!! Is Miley Cyrus here?

Emily: Sorry but i'm just here to get my cousin then i have to leave. Sorry I really do. BYE!!!!

Me: Hi Emily! I've always wanted to meet you! Sorry.

Emily: hey! Its ok! I get that a lot. But, it's cool to meet you to.

Me: SWEET! So where do you live?

Emily: Um.. i live about 20 miles South. Right mom?

Em's mom: yes

me: So.. can we get my bags? Cuz i'm REALLY tired!

Em's mom: ok lets go.

Just then my phone rang.

Me: Sorry i need to get this.

Ems mom:: its ok.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

me: Hullo?

Friend: HEY!!!! what are you doing?

Me:Oh, hey Molly I just met Emily.

Molly: REALLY?!?! Can I PLEASE talk to her??????

Me: Um.. Emily? My friend wants to talk to you, is ot ok?

Emily: Um... sure. Give me the phone then.

Me: Here Molly.

Emily: Hello?

Molly: HI!! whats goin on?

Emily: oh nothing just picked up Allison. What are you doing?

Molly: Um... i'm on the bus coming home from school. ( to her friends on the bus, in a wisper)

HEY you guys! I'm talkin to EMILY OSMENT!!

Bus: NO WAY!

Emily: Hello? Hey i got to go. Here's Allison.

Molly: oh. Ok bye! Hope i can talk to you again!!! BYE!

Me: Molly i have to go... yes i'll call you when i get there, and i'll send pictures. OK BYE!!

i hung up the phone embaressed.

Me: Sorry Emily. My friends are crazy!

Emily: its ok

On the way home

When we got in the car my phone vibrated... it was Alex my other best friend texting me.

Alex: Hey! Is emily there????

Allison: yea were're in the car.

Alex: can i PLZZZ say hi : )

Allison: yea i'll tell her.

Me: Emily my friend Alex wants to say hi to you.

Emily: tell her i said hi ok??

Allison: She said hi... g2g bibi

Alex:buh-bye

At Emilys house.

When I got to Emily's house i got to take a shower. When i got out guess who was there... Miley Cyrus!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyy sorry I didn't write in a long time… 4got my password and then I kinda 4got about fanfiction until know

Heyyyy sorry I didn't write in a long time… 4got my password and then I kinda 4got about fanfiction until know!! Well… I hope you like it!!

Yea I just got out of the shower and Miley Cyrus was in Emily's room. Yes The Miley Cyrus!! I couldn't believe it!

Miley: Hi! You must be Allison!! I'm Miley… but I think you already know that.

Me: Yea I am Allison and its soo nice to meet you!! I'm a HUGE fan of Hannah Montana!

Miley: thanks but Emily is in it to…

Me: oh I know… I mean I love you both in the show, Mitchell to!

Emily: ok well you to meet and we're getting ready for supper.

Then my phone rings and its my other friend Alyssa calling.

Me: Hey Alyssa!

Alyssa: hey what's up?

Me: nothing

Alyssa: Is Emily there? Have you meet the Jonas Brothers? Miley? Mitchell?

Me: yes Emily is here, no I haven't meet the Jonas Brothers and Miley is here to.

Alyssa: OHMIGOD!! Tell her I said hi!! Oh wait not hi tell her I said Hey!! But not like I'm excited!

"Ok" I said laughing. "Miley? My friend Alyssa says HI!!"

Alyssa: HEY!! That's not what I said!! I said "hey."! She said on the phone.

Miley: ok tell her I said hey.

Me: Alyssa I g2g byebye.

Alyssa: Fine… bye.

Me: Aunt Theresa!! This food is really good!!

Aunt: Aw…. Thanks… but it wasn't me, it was our cook. He made it just for you!

Me: well he's a good cook!

Cook: oh thank you! It wasn't much trouble to cook!

Emily and me: can I be excused?

Laughing Aunt Theresa says yes.

Me: Wow I'm really tired! I think I'm gonna go to bed!

Emily: G'night.

Sorry!! It's probably bad! But I haven't wrote in a loooooong time! But I love to write!! Review me!


End file.
